Pranks, Cats, and Match-Making
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: Percy and Piper are pulling a prank at Hogwarts, but the Head Girl looking for her cat just might get in the way. Luckily, Piper thinks quick on her feet, and maybe this situation could turn out for the best. Percabeth at Hogwarts. Slytherin Percy.


**Hello! I'm back with a crossover of Percy Jackson at Harry Potter! I'm willing to possibly make this a full story or continue it, so let me know in the reviews! Thanks, and remember to check me out Instagram at "verydazzlingmuggle"!**

 **Much love!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan have rights to Harry Potter and Percy Jackson respectively.**

Pranks, Cats, and Match-making

"Okay, are you _positive_ the hall is clear?" Percy's voice was soft and low as it cut through the darkness.

Piper snickered. She could almost imagine Percy's brow furrowing and his mouth turning down at the corners.

"What's so funny?" He hissed at her, poking her in the side.

"If we get caught, we're gonna be in so much trouble," Piper said lightly, followed with a small giggle. She then muttered _Lumos_ under her breath, making Percy squeak in surprise. The boy blinked against the bright light and tried to cover it with his hands, cursing under his breath.

"Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

"Of course not." Piper whispered. "But can you imagine the rumors spread if we did? We'd be the talk of the school for weeks." She grinned at the thought, before rolling her eyes at her best friend and whispering Nox.

Percy sighed in relief. "I don't know why you're in Slytherin with me when you want all that attention."

Piper rolled her eyes, even though it was dark and he couldn't see her. "I don't want attention." She insisted.

She could hear the smirk in Percy's voice all of a sudden. "Maybe not attention in general, but maybe attention from a certain _Head Boy_ …" Percy's voice trailed off suggestively, and he only chuckled when Piper jabbed him with her wand, her face heating up despite herself. It was lucky Percy couldn't see her.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Mr. I'm in Love with the Head Girl."

Percy's laughing came to a sudden stop. "I'm not in love with her!" He said loudly, making Piper's giggles stop and his voice echo down the corridor.

"Oh My God," Piper breathed out, grinning. "I bet the whole school could hear you."

"Then let's move before we're caught."

"We have to wait for the signal from Leo, remember?" Piper tapped him lightly on the nose with her wand.

"I'm serious," Percy insisted. "We could get in real trouble."

"Yeah, because of _you_ ," Piper teased. Percy huffed, and the female Slytherin made the decision to take it down a bit. Percy could be fun and games one minute, but one false step and he'd refuse to do anything. Especially when he was in a bad mood, and it seemed Piper had just put him in one.

"Relax," Piper twirled her wand, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she smiled sweetly. Percy rolled his eyes. "We won't get caught. It's gonna be fun!" She insisted. "I promise. And besides, since when did you care about trouble?" She bumped his shoulder. "You're turning soft." She accused.

Percy scowled, his green eyes flashing. Piper smiled. "I'm not soft. I'm Slytherin. I just don't think this is a good idea anymore. Why are we even doing this, again?"

Piper's eyes turned hard. "Because they made fun of Hazel. They don't get to get away with that."

"I know…" Percy's eyes softened. "But didn't Hazel ask us to not do anything to them? You know she doesn't like violence, or people getting hurt-"

"No one will get hurt," Piper insisted, her jaw clenched. Then she forced a smile, her tension disappearing like, well, magic. "It's just for a little fun, Perce. Relax."

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Piper…"

"Shush," Piper suddenly pulled back behind one of the pillars of the corridor. The light flickered overhead as Percy's voice died, his eyes widening despite himself.

When there was no sound, he scowled at his best friend as she looked around carefully. "Get out from behind there, stupid," he told her exasperatedly. "Stop trying to pull a prank on me."

"Percy?"

At the sound of his name, the Seventh year started suddenly. Piper muttered a curse word with a gleeful giggle.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth Chase, Prefect of Ravenclaw looked at her fellow Seventh Year in surprise. "It's past curfew."

"I, um, uh…" Percy stuttered. Of course it was Annabeth Chase. Of course it was the beloved witch of Hogwarts, the Head Girl with Perfect Grades as well as a Prefect Badge. Of course it was Miss Goody Two Shoes, the teacher's pet.

Of course it was Annabeth Chase, Head Girl and Percy's tutor since the beginning of 6th Year, not to mention the girl he'd had a crush on since 3rd year.

Annabeth smirked, making Percy's stomach twist into a knot. "Relax," she cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing up after curfew?"

"What about you?" Percy asked quickly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You realize I could bring you to the Headmaster right now, Percy?" She was avoiding the question, Piper noticed.

"Uh."

Annabeth frowned, looking around. "And whoever's with you. Let me guess, Piper?" Her lips pursed.

"No, I'm just strolling about," Percy laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I was actually just about to head to the Common Rooms, actually."

"At eleven thirty at night?" Annabeth looked doubtful.

"Well what are _you_ doing out after curfew?"

Annabeth reddened and then sighed. "I… my cat Aletheia got loose." She frowned. "Usually she's really obedient, but today she wasn't really listening, and then she was just gone when I got back from dinner today…"

Percy scratched his neck, a thoughtful look on his face. Before he even said anything, Piper cursed him. Of course her stupidly nice friend would offer-

"I could help if you want?" Percy hesitated, and Piper felt like her lungs were going to burst from how hard she was trying not to laugh. "Really?"Annabeth asked, surprised, but didn't look unhappy. "That'd be… great."

She started walking, and Percy followed. "She got out once before and I found her easily in the owlery, but I already checked there." She continued speaking as they walked further and further away.

Piper popped her head up out behind the statue, grinning evilly. Percy glanced back with a panicked lose, but Piper only smirked at him. She had never needed Percy for the prank, but she knew Annabeth would be walking around after curfew tonight.

Piper grinned at the two retreating figures, despite Percy's death glare over his shoulder as she smiled sweetly. Everything had worked out perfectly, of course, and all because of her.

How did she know this would happen, you may ask? Well, Piper had been the one to take the cat, of course. But only to make sure Annabeth would be walking through, searching, and of course her _chivalrous_ best friend Percy would offer to help his crush, and so, mission accomplished.

Operation Percabeth was a go.

Hadn't she promised tonight was gonna be fun?


End file.
